


Hands in the Air

by Jiemme



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Beach Volleyball, M/M, SouRin Summer Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiemme/pseuds/Jiemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke partake in a different sport (and bad flirting) at the beach.</p><p>[For SouRin Summer Fest 2016 Day 3 - Outdoor Sports]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first entry for SouRin Summer Fest because I had classes when the first and second week came around T___T but maybe I'll write for those prompts soon enough. 
> 
> I couldn't resist putting Kisumi in this because he won my heart in Free! Starting Days (alongside Natsuya Kirishima /bricked). Please enjoy! :D

When Rin thought Nagisa couldn’t get any more crazy ideas, the blond boy decided to make a betting pool on a two-on-two volleyball match Rin was sucked into by an equally crazy boy with cotton candy colored hair. _It’ll be fun_ , Kisumi had said, _I missed being with you guys_ , cajoling Rin and Sousuke when he spotted them half an hour ago contemplating whether they should join the sandcastle building competition. Rei had provoked Rin’s competitive spirit when the former claimed he had the best eye for beauty among them all (prompting Nagisa and Gou, who were the ones performing manual labor in building the sandcastle, to stick out their tongues at his direction). It was enough for Rin to say no, but Kisumi’s foxlike violet eyes stared at him as he said:

“Sousuke’s great with most sports and you’re not one to back out, right, Rin?”

Contrary to popular belief, Rin knew how to say no to a challenge, but Kisumi did more than just challenge him.

He successfully tempted Rin to imagine Sousuke – shirtless Sousuke with his hotter-than-the-sun beach body – stretching his well-toned arms with beads of sweat rolling down his perfectly tanned skin as he raised his hands in the air to send the volleyball crashing to the other side with a powerful spike.

“Why the hell not, Rin? It’s a great view!” said the demented, easily won-over part of his brain.

He had hoped that Kisumi’s plan would be thwarted when they were looking for other players. Haru clearly enjoyed pruning himself in the briny sea, even more so with Makoto’s loving gaze on him. “Good luck getting Makoto to join without Haru,” he had taunted, but Kisumi’s resolve to play was far from feeble. Kisumi’s attention moved to Nagisa, Rei, and Gou. Hell no would Rin allow his sister to play, not with what she’s wearing, and thank goodness Nagisa and Rei were too caught up with the three-day unlimited ice cream prize from the sandcastle competition.

“It’s fine,” Kisumi had finally said. “I have a friend with me. He’s visiting from Tokyo, and I wanted him to have some fun. Too bad Haru and Makoto are busy… but they can talk later!”

Apparently, Kisumi’s friend was one of Haru’s old classmates and middle school relay teammate. He introduced himself as Asahi Shiina with magenta-hued eyes brightly lit with a fire, much like his energy. He was as tall as Rin, his hair messy flaming orange-red, the bridge of his nose painted in sunblock. He left a strong impression on Rin and Sousuke, and they wouldn’t forget him now that Asahi said his primary stroke was butterfly.

They sauntered towards the volleyball net found near the shore, and all hell broke loose.

“Okay, so let’s play janken to split into teams!” Kisumi exclaimed gleefully. Asahi jumps into a stance that humored Rin, but Sousuke looked unbothered.

“We’re four players. Can’t we just choose?” he drawled. Kisumi shook his head.

“No way, Sousuke! If we choose, you’d definitely choose Rin, so let’s spice things up a bit!” Kisumi said. Rin chuckles at the faint pink blush on Sousuke’s face.

“Rin and I will play,” Kisumi began. “Whoever wins would choose their partner.”

The redhead grinned, showing off his shark-sharp teeth. “You chose the wrong person to play janken with, Kisumi,” he taunted. He glanced at Sousuke to see his approving look, but the taller boy was shaking his head, hand on his forehead.

“Oi, Sousuke! I beat you many times!” Rin snapped.

Sousuke said nothing but his face was completely pale.

“Come on, come on, let’s play, Rin!” Kisumi cheered.

“Janken!” “Janken!”

“Haha, I win!”

Rin’s jaw shook. He…lost?

“Let’s be teammates, Sousuke!” the pink-haired boy exclaimed, grabbing Sousuke’s wrist and dragging him to the other side of the court. “I brought a volleyball!”

And if it wasn’t enough of a shock for Rin, Asahi waved wildly to the Iwatobi group as Haruka suddenly emerged from the sea and sat beside Makoto.

“Haru! Makoto!” Asahi yelled with all his glee. The two boys’ eyes widened in surprise, Makoto waving back and smiling. A semblance of a small smile could be seen from Haru too. “Let’s catch up later! We’re gonna play volleyball first!”

“Have fun!” Makoto shouts back.

Nagisa grabbed Gou’s straw hat and started calling for bets, and every single one of the Iwatobi group, even Rei, had dropped money in the hat.

“My vote’s on Onii-chan, of course!” he heard Gou say.

“I’m going for Sou-chan because he’s strong and tough! And I like Kisu-chan’s hair,” Nagisa giggled.

“What does hair color have to do with this, Nagisa-kun?!” Rei barked. “A-anyway, I have faith in Rin-senpai and his companion. They both seem agile and quick.”

“As long as it’s not Kisumi,” Haru grumped.

“Haru!” Makoto squealed. “I… I can’t decide.”

“Why did you put money in the hat, then?”

“Because you did, Haru-chan!”

“No refunds!” Nagisa snorted.

Makoto looked ready to cry. “O-okay. I’ll flip a coin. Heads for Rin and Asahi, tails for Sousuke and Kisumi. Oh… tails…”

“Try again.”

“Haru-chan! Don’t be like that!”

“No –chan.”

Rin wondered how he stayed sane with those people (save his sister) as his close friends.

“Hey, don’t worry!” Asahi said as he crouched and rested his hands on his knees. “I’m pretty good in volleyball!”

The eager force in Asahi’s energetic statement was enough to snap Rin out of his shock. It was too late to back out, so he should have some fun with this.

“I’ll try my best,” Rin replied, giving Asahi a spirited smile.

“Don’t just try! Do!” Asahi retorted, a bigger grin on his face. “We both have red hair so we’ll definitely win!”

…he didn’t get the logic, but at least Asahi was great in cheering themselves on.

“And we’d get a great front view of Sousuke too,” his brain reminded him. His face burned, and the summer heat wasn’t the reason.

Rin slowly walked towards the net, getting used to the feeling of sand in a volleyball ‘court’. Sousuke was right in front of him, knees bent and legs apart, showing more skin as his knee-length swimming trunks adjusted to his position. Their eyes met – wine red and forest teal – and Sousuke cracked his trademark competitive grin.

“When was the last time you last played volleyball, Rin?” he asked, voice husky and low. Rin wasn’t going to fall for his boyfriend’s mind games.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, Sousuke,” he replied, smirking. “Don’t get sand in your trunks, okay?”

“Oi, can you two stop flirting so we can start playing?” Kisumi yelled, visible from the corner of Rin’s eye. He could see why Haru was constantly agitated by him.

“Prepare to lose, Kisumi!” Asahi yelled from behind.

Kisumi chuckled, shaking his head, before throwing the ball in the air. He took three steps forward and leapt, bending his right arm behind his head, before forcing a strong slam on the ball. The ball flew straight towards the net in a height so low Rin almost mistook it to slam onto it, but high enough to touch the top of the net. The ball’s speed slowed down as it elevated, but still being pulled down by gravity.

“Mine!” Asahi yelps. The boy’s arms closed in together like attracted magnets, hands folded properly, and caught the ball with the impact on his wrists, sending the ball upwards and towards Rin in a perfect combination of a dig and pass. Rin immediately folded his hands and hit the ball with a forearm pass strong enough to make the ball fly over the net.

Sousuke quickly positioned himself to hit the ball with his wrists, passing it to Kisumi, who bumped the ball with his fingertips.

“Damn, they’re doing a set,” Rin heard Asahi say under his breath.

“Sousuke!” Kisumi exclaimed as Sousuke finally leapt off the ground.

Rin marveled as Sousuke’s figure slowly rose to the sky, the muscles in his arms prominent as he positioned himself for a spike. His chest muscles bulged, carved by this summer’s sweat and years of gym training, his broad shoulders blocking the daylight in front of Rin’s eyes. His eyes were trained on the ball, lips in a line, eyebrows furrowed. And like slow motion, Sousuke’s right arm swung, his wrist snapping at the ball as he tucked in his body, sending the ball at a topspin and directly at Rin.

This was going to be the death of Rin.

“Matsuoka-san!” Asahi screeched, and Rin quickly jumped back and snapped his arms together.

The ball slammed on his arms at the wrong position, making Rin bite back a scream of pain, while Asahi took over and struck the ball back when Kisumi wasn’t looking.

“Hey! No fair, I wasn’t looking!” Kisumi whined, waving his hands in the air .

“Matsuoka-san, are you okay?” Asahi asked, rushing to Rin. “You got hit on your elbow-pits.”

Rin raised a brow as he rubbed his entire left arm, which received the brunt of the ball’s collision. “E-elbow-pits?”

Asahi grinned. “Yeah, the part of your arm behind the elbow!” he said.

“I-I’m fine,” Rin reassured, smiling at Asahi’s attempt to cheer him up. He’d have to use a compress later, but he was glad Sousuke suggested they stretch before the game.

“This is just a warm-up, by the way!” Kisumi added as he picked up the volleyball.

“It’s fair and square, Kisumi, you didn’t pay attention,” Sousuke hollered, his attention pasted on Rin. “Are you okay? Are your arms fine? Sorry for that, I forgot how painful a strike could be.”

Rin smiled at Sousuke, who looked like a worried puppy now, his hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I haven’t been giving my all yet, and your spike was great, don’t worry about it.”

“Heh. Alright, but I’ll have to give your arms a massage later just in case,” Sousuke added, exhaling in relief. He was about to turn around, but:

“Oh, Sousuke.”

Sousuke turned back at Rin, raising a brow. “Hmm?”

“My arms are fine, but yours are _fine._ ”

If Sousuke could ruffle Rin’s feathers with his god-sculpted body and chocolate-like sweetness, Rin knew how to return the favor.

“Eh, Sousuke, are you okay? Your face looks sunburnt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at jiemmewrites.tumblr.com :D it's still a bit empty but hopefully will have more fics soon!


End file.
